


Blackout Curtains Down

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: “I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout Curtains Down

“I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

Sebastian snorts quietly, careful not to disturb the peace that has settled over them. “Says the vampire with eyes that could rival a gold mine and a supernova.”

“Deep.” Blaine chuckles softly as he swipes his thumb across Sebastian’s right cheekbone, the cold touch a strong contrast to the taller’s warm skin, making him shiver under Blaine’s fingertip. “But at least yours are alive. I see forests, summer leaves and the colour of peppermint in yours,” he continues, their gazes still locked along with their arms and legs tangled around one another. “Gold mines and supernovas are way too abstract and out of reach.”

“Now who’s being deep?” Sebastian teases, brushing his nose along the tip of Blaine’s. But it’s easy to detect the earnest intensity in Blaine’s tone. Sebastian’s a human, breathing and alive. Blaine is not.

“Hey,” Sebastian whispers quietly, reaching his palm up to glide over Blaine’s icy cheek. But that kind of cold has never bothered him. He presses his own thumb over Blaine’s lower lip, watching as the shorter’s amber eyes darken into molten gold while cold lips part ever so slightly.

“Sebastian—”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian assures as he slides his body up higher, their chests pressing together with easy rhythm, his thumb slipping past Blaine’s mouth to feel the sharp fang prickling his skin. “It’s okay.”

“ _Sebastian_.” The warning is more evident this time though Blaine makes no move to leave or shift away, instead his arm tightens around his boyfriend’s lithe waist, pulling him closer with a ragged intake of breath.

It only encourages Sebastian further, pressing his thumb harder until the first drop of blood trickles into Blaine’s mouth and a moan leaves the vampire’s lips. “It’s okay,” he repeats as he lowers their foreheads together and he moves his legs in between Blaine’s, their bodies touching in the most intoxicating way.

There’s only a second of resistance before Blaine starts sucking on Sebastian’s thumb, obscenely and greedily, drinking him in, his tongue swiping over his skin while his throat works the thirst that has been driving him insane.

Sebastian starts to feel lightheaded, but it’s the kind that he convinces himself is good. For Blaine. For them. He begins mouthing against Blaine’s temple, hot lips pressing along cold skin while he ruts himself down against Blaine’s thigh, pleased to feel his boyfriend rocking up in response.

They move like that for a good moment, shirts and sheets crumpling under their desperate movements as Blaine continues to feed himself while Sebastian grips Blaine’s sweater to ground himself down, forcing himself to feel fine while his body begins to feel more and more drained.

It isn’t until Blaine angles his head and digs his teeth deeper into Sebastian’s hand, biting the inside of his palm that causes blood to gush freely from the taller’s hand that finally gets him to gasp at the pain he’s been resisting, hissing with a soft cry against Blaine’s neck where he has his face pressed up against.

Blaine’s gone in an instant and Sebastian’s body feels cold and alone on his small twin bed, hand cut and open where it rests throbbing in a small pool of blood that has soaked his Game of Thrones sheets.

Sebastian looks around in panic but easily finds Blaine breathing heavily where he's leaning against the door. His entire body is shaking, gaze that once only focused on him now blurry and unstable.

“Blaine, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t,” Blaine practically growls, wiping his face down with his hand; Sebastian’s blood still staining the red of his lips and the canvass of his pale face. “I shouldn’t—”

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault,” Sebastian insists, doing his best to sit up but it feels like the room is spinning. He knows he gave more than he should have. “I just want—”

Blaine shakes his head, those eyes that held the sparkle of gold and the explosion of supernovas now wretched into crimson, dark and hungry. _Dangerous._

“Blaine—”

“I have to go.”

And just like that, Blaine’s gone, and the only indication that he was with Sebastian is the mark of sharp teeth tattooed onto his palm.

 


End file.
